Megaman:When two world collide
by ShadowSlayer17
Summary: Six unsuspecting Teens have been captured by Sigma and transformed into Reploids. When they are rescued by the Maverick Hunters, what will become of them, and will they be able to adapt to their new imviroment?


"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Emphasis**

(FYI)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog: The beginning<strong>

Roy, a sixteen year old boy, walked down the side walk on his way to school. He had short, spiky, dirty blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with what looked like a red hourglass on it, making it look somewhat like a black widow spider's abdiment. He had black fingerless gloves on, and a pair of short, dark blue, baggy jean that stopped just below his shin. He had a black belt o and a pair of black and red NIKE sneakers. He sighed as he carried his book bag, not really looking forward to the boring day of high school ahead of him. He jumped when he heard the loud roar of a car engine. He turned to see his friend Jefferson, or Jeff for short. Though a lot of people referred to him as Jet, because of his insane obsession for speed. With that in mind, seeing him in a black and white sports car was very concerning indeed. He pulled up towards Roy and honked his horn, rolling down the window.

"Need a lift, slow poke?" Jet had short, black hair that pointed upward in a fohawk with a few strands of hair bending downwards. His grassy green eyes sparkled with mischief. He wore a White shirt with a black and White checkered hoodie over top. He had long black jeans on, and a pair of black and white checkered shoes. He was the same age as Roy, only a few months behind, and a lot less mature. Jet laughed at Roy's annoyed expression.

"Dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Roy scolded his friend. Jet just smiled.

"Well it sure woke you up! Now hurry up and hop in!" he said cheerfully. Roy just rolled his eyes and smiled at his upbeat mod. He threw his bag in and hoped into the car. He closed the door and buckled up.

"I can't believe that the police haven't given you a ticket yet." Roy said, as they zoomed down the road.

"Well, that's just because I zoom by them so fast, that they can't even see me." Jet replied in a cocky tone. Roy just laughed.

Roy and Jet have always been best friends. Ever since second grade they where friends. Roy always admired Jets optimistic nature, even though it could get him into trouble at times. Roy was a laid back kind of guy. Sure, he was willing to be a little immature at times, but he knew when and when not to be. Jet was an outgoing and rambunctious guy. Out of all of Roy's friends, Jet was the comedian of the group. He always knew how to make someone laugh. He didn't care who he made laugh, so long as they though he was funny. Though sometimes his humor could border on the line of coming across rude. He never means it, but sometimes it would just slip his mind. He is thankful, though, that Roy was willing to help him out in those sticky situations and help him learn from them. He was improving, but just a little.

Within a few minutes, Roy and Jet arrived at school. Jet parked the car in the school parking lot and rolled up the windows. Roy was just about finished getting his things together when suddenly he saw, standing near the front of the school entrance, Brook, one of his other friends, talking to her friend Crystal. Brook was about fifteen years old, and slightly shorter than Roy. She had long brunet hair that reached down to her waist, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a blue "Life is good" T-shirt with a white, unzipped, hoodless, jacket overtop. She had loose white jeans with a blue belt, and had a pair blue ugs.

Roy and Brook have been friends for a while, though not as long as him and Jet. They first met in the fifth grade, and have been friends ever since. Brook was kind and compassionate and always thought of others before herself, but she was never afraid to put her foot down when she needed to. Roy admired her for that. Brook was kind, wet stern. Gentle, yet firm. And every day Roy and Brook grew closer. She was like a sister to him, but recently, he has been feeling something…more…towards her. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and he didn't really understand it. The only thing he did know, was that he is feeling it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his friends voice.

"Why don't you tell her?" Jet asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Roy asked, turning to look at him.

"Don't play dumb, you derp. You know what I mean." Jet chuckled. A blush crossed Roy's face.

"T-that's not it! S-she's like a s-sister to me! But, you know…" he trailed off, a little confused by his own reaction to the statement. Jet put a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Hey man, I understand. You need some time to think things through. But you really should tell her!" he laughed, shaking Roy back and forth.

"Neagh! Quite it!" he laughed, swatting his hand away. They got out of the car and started walking towards the front of the school, where Brook and Crystal where, that is, until they where suddenly tackled to the ground by a buff 17-18 year old guy.

"Random dog pile!" the teen shouted as he tackled them to the ground. Jet laughed.

"Clay, you walking bulldozer! Get off of us!" Jet laughed, struggling under the weight of his heavy friend. Roy, who happened to end up at the bottom of the car wreak, was struggling to breath.

"Clay, I like ya buddy, but I like breathing slightly more!" he gasped. Getting the hint, clay lazily rolled of off the two as he let loud and dramatic sigh. Roy and Jet got up and brushed themselves off and laughed at clays position on the ground. He looked like he was just murdered with his arms and legs sprawled out in multiple directions.

Clay was on the high school foot ball team, and a good friend of Roy and Jet's. He was kind and polite, but could play a little rough at times. They had first became friends when some of the other high school foot ball members where pushing Roy and Jet around when suddenly Clay came and stood up for them, and told the other guys that where bulling them to get lost. He had short red hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore his foot ball team's jacket with the school's mascot, The Panthers, on the front. The jacket was black and gold, with his name written on the back. He had long blue jeans, with black and gold "Rhino" sneakers. Jet smiled as Roy walked over to clay and started poking him in the chest with a stick, only to jump back and let out a small cry of shock as Clay's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed the stick out of Roy's hands.

"Ma stick!" Clay shouted as he sprang up and started chasing Roy with it. Jet laughed as Clay continued to chase Roy with it.

"Run, Roy, run!" he shouted as he continued to laugh.

Brook and Crystal walked up to Jet, trying to hold in their laughter as they watched the two.

"Wow, those two sure can run." Crystal said, as they watched Clay continue to chase Roy with the stick, only to have Roy quickly pick up another stick, as they started sword fighting with them.

"Well, if you where being chased by a buff looking mad man with a big stick, I pretty sure your first intention wouldn't be to turn around and try to give him a hug." Jet replied, with a playfully sarcastic tone. Crystal giggled.

"True." She said, nodding her head. Crystal was about the same age as Brook, if not slightly younger. Unlike Brook, Crystal could be a little shy when meeting new people. She was kind and considerate, much like Brook. She was interested in technology, and always found the possibility of artificial intelligence truly fascinating. She was about the same height as Brook, and had long snow white hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. She had sky blue eyes, with thin rectangular glasses. She wore a pink shirt with a short, hoodless, purple jacket over top, that reached her waist. She had a long purple skirt that came down about an inch below her shin, and a pair of pink ugs.

When Jet, Brook, and Crystal turned their attention back to the two boys, they saw Clay laying on the ground with a stick under his armpit making it looked like he had been stabbed with it and Roy standing over him, laughing at his dramatic act of "dieing". Jet just chuckled.

"What a drama queen." He chuckled. Clay laid on the ground, "Dead" when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from a different direction than Roy's. He opened his eyes to see Rex, His best friend from football practice, looking down at Clay with a funny looking joker smile and wide eyes. The unexpected site caused Clay to start busting up laughing, ending his dramatic scene. He stood up and greeted his friend with the official bro hand shake. Rex smiled.

"I saw you get stabbed with a stick than fall to the floor and die, so I decided to stop by your funeral." Rex laughed. Rex is one of Clay's best friends. He liked to act buff and tuff, but on the inside, he was just a big softy. Rex, unlike most of the high school foot bal players, loved engineering and mechanics. He was also very strong too, though Clay was much stronger than him. Rex had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was also wearing his high school foot ball team's jacket with his name on the back. He had light blue jeans with red and white sneakers.

When Jet, Brook, and Crystal walked up to Clay and Roy and noticed Rex, they all greeted each other and laughed at a couple jokes Jet tossed around. When they all heard the first bell, they decided it would be best to start to head to class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another dimension…<p>

In the Mavericks newly rebuilt head quarters near the edge of town, Mavericks where hard at work on a project called "Operation: Camo." At the head of the project was Sigma. Sigma's idea was to create six reploids that would blend in as recruits for the Maverick Hunters, and once they where in, they would learn all of their weaknesses and information, so Sigma could destroy them from the inside out. They wouldn't even know what hit them. The only problem was that the Maverick Hunters have recently created a device that could scan a reploid and detect any Maverick brain waves, and because they would be created by Mavericks, that was a serious problem. Sigma stood in front of his rectangular office window, over looking the rest of the factory containing the research computers, giant test tubes, dissection areas, lab equipment, and so on. Sigma sighed as he watched his Maverick followers franticly type away on the computers, trying to solve the problem to their plan, but with no success. Sigma growled, irritated of the sudden halt in his plan.

'It's a perfect plan, but with the Maverick Hunters upgrading their systems, how in the world am I going to get the reploids through security?' He sighed a second time. He walked to the other side of his office and looked through the window with it's blinds pulled down, over looking the city streets. He watched as reploids and humans walked passed each other on the streets, some socializing, others in a hurry to get somewhere. Reploids and humans. He scowled in discussed. Reploids and humans. His face brightened slightly. Reploids and humans. The gears in his metallic brain began to turn. Reploids and humans. He smiled. **Reploids and humans!**

'That's it!' he thought. He began laughing out loud evilly. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! The Maverick Hunters' security system may be able to detect Maverick brain waves, but not humans! Aha ha ha! It couldn't be more simple! I shale kidnap six humans with compatible brain waves, then take their consciences and convert them into my reploids! That way their conscience will fuse properly with the reploid body." He slimed, satisfied with his plan. But as soon as it came it vanished. "But I can't jus go around kidnapping humans. That would surely draw the attention of those medaling Maverick Hunters, but I need the humans to complete my reploids. Hmmm…"

He walked back and forth in though, trying to think of a solution to his little dilemma. Suddenly he remembered that a team of his Maverick scientists had invented a portal device that allowed him to hop from dimension to dimension at will a little over a year ago, he just never used it because he had no use for it. He smiled and stopped walking back and forth. 'That is, until now.' He thought slyly. Yes, it was a brilliant plan. He would kidnap six humans from another dimension. That way, he could kidnap the humans without attracting the unwanted attention of the Maverick Hunters. 'They will never suspect a thing.' He chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>At 2:15pm, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Jet burst through the front doors of the school, laughing while holding an Astronomy book in his hands.<p>

"Got your book! Weeeeee!" he shouted, making a dash for his car. Seconds later, Clay burst through the front doors of the school, chasing after jet.

"Jet, you spaz! Gimme back my science book!" he shouted, as he made a dash for jet. Just after Clay burst through the doors, the rest of the gang came running out of the doors after them, laughing and hollering. Jet had managed to get into his car and lock the doors before Clay could reach him. Clay slammed into the car door, laughing and banging on the door. He saw Jet look at him, smile, then hold up the book to the window.

Clay mouthed the words 'Gimme back my book, you derp!' Jet laughed and sat back in his seat and began to flip through the pages. The others where able to catch up to the two, and watched as Jet flipped through the pages, then stopped on a particular page and made an odd face. He then looked up at Clay and gave him a look that said 'Really?' as he held up the page to the window. Everyone started busting up laughing at the sight. Apparently, Clay had gotten bord in class and doodled on a picture of a girl holding up a planet mobile, giving her a mustache, go-tee, a unibrow, glasses, buck teeth, and wrote 'Lol Derp' on the top of the picture.

"The stash totally suites her!" Rex laughed. Clay nodded while laughing. Jet rolled down the window.

"You are such an artist!" he laughed, handing Clay his book. When the laughter died down, Roy spoke up.

"So, uh, you driving us home, or are we walking?"

"Walking." Everyone replied quickly. Jet smiled.

"I love you guys too."

* * *

><p>Sigma stood on the balcony overlooking his Maverick followers. He had recently told them about his plan and they where eagerly typing away on the computers that where monitoring the now active dimension portal, looking for the right humans for the taking. Sigma already had a team of highly trained stealth Mavericks ready to kidnap the perfect humans. The last thing he needed was to have the humans resist capture, that would only take longer. So, he gave the stealth Mavericks tranquilizer darts to soot them with. That way it would be a lot faster, and he wouldn't have to put up with their annoying cries of dread and fright. He smiled at how smoothly things where going for him, and no Maverick Hunter in sight! He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of his Maverick followers called his name.<p>

"Sir, Sigma! We have found the six human targets you requested!" the follower informed him. Sigma smiled.

"Excellent. Lock onto their position and prepare to dispatch the stealth Mavericks." He ordered. The follower saluted him in respect.

"Yes, Sir!" Sigma watched the follower carry out his orders with a smile.

"Enjoy the last moments of life as you know it, humans, because I have come to clens you of your filth, and replace it with my image." He let out a sickening evil laugh as he watched the six human targets on the screen laugh and talk to each other, unaware of the danger that is now knocking on their door.

* * *

><p>It was 7:30pm, and Roy, Jet, Clay, Rex, Brook, and Crystal had all decided that once they got their home work done, they would all head to the local skate park near town and hang out. When they got there, though, they where surprised to see no one there, which they found kind of strange but decided that it was just a coincidence. Brook and Crystal sat on one of the benches near the skate ramp that Jet, Clay, and Rex where skating on. Roy didn't feel like skating though for some reason, se he sat on the bench next to Brook and Crystal. They watched as Jet performed his signature triple mid-air flip, landing perfectly on his skate board. He pumped his fist in the air.<p>

"Yeeyaa!" he shouted with a cocky grin. Roy chuckled.

"Show off." He mumbled. Brook and Crystal giggled at his comment, causing him to turn and look at them. He smiled.

"so Brook, how do you feel about turning sixteen tomorrow?" he asked as she turned to look at him. She smiled.

"I'm really excited! My family is planning my sweet sixteen party for tomorrow, and I can't wait!" she cheered excitedly.

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"You hopeing to get a car for your birth day?" Crystal asked. Brook giggled.

"A car would be a little extreme. But if my parents did get me a car, than it would most likely be one of those old junky cars from the 1970's." Roy laughed.

"I could just imagine you driving an old, rusty beetle going five miles an hour trying to get to school on time!" They all laughed.

"Yeah, um, I'll stick to walking, thanks." Brook replied, as they all started laughing again, but where interrupted as Jet, Clay, and Rex skated up to them.

"Hey! Are you guys starting a party without us?" Jet asked as they skidded to a halt in front of the three.

"Naa! Your just in time!" Roy laughed.

"Sweeet!" Jet cried in a goofy tone as he pumped his fist into the air, causing everyone to laugh again. Little did they know, something was lurking in the bushes behind them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

><p>A group of stealth Mavericks had detected laughter coming from the local skate park, and where now hiding in some bushed as they watched their prey socialize. One of the stealth Mavericks pressed a button on their communicator link.<p>

"Sir Sigma," he whispered, "we have located the targets. We are in firing range. Repeat, we are in firing range." The stealth Maverick took his finger off the button on his communicator link as he awaited further commands.

"Ten-four, wait until they have completely let their guard down, then fire at will." Sigma ordered.

"Understood." The stealth Maverick replied. He turned to his team and gave them a silent signal to take aim. The others nodded as they loaded their tranquilizer guns and got ready to fire when ordered. When their targets began laughing again, he gave them a silent signal to fire.

* * *

><p>Roy was laughing at a really corny joke Jet had told when suddenly he felt a small prick in his neck.<p>

"Gah!" he grunted. Thinking it was a mosquito bite, he flung his hand up to his neck to swat the insect away when he felt his fingers brush against, what felt like, a small glass tube.

"What the-?" he thought as he removed the small object and held it up to his face and let out a small gasp as his eyes widened. It was a tranquilizer dart, and apparently he had plucked it off before it could deliver the appropriate amount of sleeping toxin, judging by the small amount of liquid that was still remaining in the small tube attached to the dart. He looked over when he felt weight on his shoulder, and saw that Brook had passed out, along with the rest of his friends.

'What in the world is going on here?' he thought in panic. He turned when he heard rustling in the bushes behind them. He gasped in fear when he saw mechanical beings clad in black armor approach them. Without even thinking, he rapped his arms protectively around Brook as they came closer. He pulled her closer to himself as he felt the sleeping toxin begin to kick in. He looked over at his friends, than at Brook. What was he supposed to do?

"Whatever you do…don't…hurt them." He begged weakly. Just before he passed out himself, he heard one of the mechanical beings speak.

"Your fate has already been sealed, human, there is no point in trying to fight it." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I was working on another story when I suddenly got an awsome idea for another story, so I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. Don't worry, for those who are reading my first story, I am still working on it. I will be working on this for a little bit, than I wil go back and continue working on the other story and so forth untill both are finnished. So, yeah, I'm maltitasking. Sorry if you where hopeing for me to up date on my other story, I will though, but you will just have to wait a little longer. Anyway, I will try to up date as much as I can. Shadow Slayer out, Peace! ;D<strong>


End file.
